Kish vs Keitaro: Kish's final battle
by x-year-of-the-cat-girl-x
Summary: Kish leaves earth thinking ichigo will be happy will masaya.Ichigo realises her true feelings for kish but now that hes left what will she do, especily when Keitaro arives, the mistery alien from Kish's past... R&R! People have said it's good so READ IT!
1. Chapter 1: Kish leaves earth

Hey everyone! This chapter has been rewritten, but only the end, so I hope you like it.

I'm not too proud of this chapter, but to newcomers it gets so much better than this so please keep reading, I've gotten so many reviews saying that it's great (so thanks to all my fans! ).

Kish vs Keitaro has finished and the ending has been written, so please take your time to read this fanfic, I've put so much work into it, and I hope you enjoy it.

Ok this is starting just when Masaya find Ichigo dead after she has defeated deep blue.

Oh and I don't own tmm or any of the characters bla bla bla, y'know!

---------------------------

"Mew Aqua." Kish whispered. He was alive, on the spaceship where he had died.

"Ichigo!" he thought, he looked around quickly to see Masaya holding Ichigo in his arms. He ran over to her and crouched by her. She was dead. Just then Kish's world shattered. She was dead. He tried to hold back the tears but he couldn't stop them, Masaya looked up at him saw the look in Kish's face at offered her to him. Kish took Ichigo in his arms and looked onto her beautiful face. She was still warm. He sighed heavily, he didn't have the chance to tell her how beautiful she was or how much he really loved her, never had the chance to tell her she meant everything or that he would give up everything for her, and now he never would. He hugged her closer, his tears running down him face and onto hers. He hadn't ever tried to get her to realise how much he loved her, and to try and make her see that she was him world. He now felt like he had nothing to even live for.

---------------------------------

The other mews came running soon, after seeing Kish holding Ichigo, and Masaya sitting by him they ran over. They saw her there, so still they knew at once that she was dead. They were speechless and all started to cry.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding cried, running to Ichigo but Zakuro held her back. Kish handed Ichigo back to Masaya his expression cold. Suddenly each mew started to glow and they transformed back into their normal selves.

"What happened?" Mint whispered.

"the transformation dissolved all by itself" Pudding answered. "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!!!" she cried. But nothing happened.

"The effect of the red data animals has disappeared." Zakuro said.

"Why did it happen now?" Lettuce asked.

CRASH!

The whole room shook

"The room won't last much longer we have to get out of here!" Zakuro said.

Masaya picked up Ichigo and said "I'm bringing her!" the others nodded.

"but how will we get out of here? If we jump we'll die!" Pudding cried.

"will you rely on me?" the others looked round in surprise, it was Kish. "because Ichigo saved me, think of it as repayment." Zakuro looked at Kish's sad face and knew that he just wanted to get Ichigo out of here, but as she was gone he might as well take them so they would look after her.

Pai and Taruto appeared at Kish's side. "there's still some power left in this mew aqua" Kish said "with this we can certainly save our home planet. In order to save Ichigo who risked her life for us…." The floor was shaking by now and suddenly split. "Ichigo thank you." Kish whispered, one final tear sliding down his face.

FLASH

----------------------------------

They had been transported out side with Kish, Pai and Taruto still on board. With the ship collapsing they all worked hard to try and get the thing out of there.

From outside Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Mint and Masaya watched the ship disappear in to particles and disappear before their very eyes. And Kish, Pai and Taruto where gone.

Ryou came running over and seeing Ichigo he started to tremble, "why did this happen." He whispered.

Masaya took Ichigo and kissed her, just for the one last time. Then her body started to glow, and she floated upwards. First her ears, then her tail disappeared, and she turned back to normal. As she fell Masaya caught her.

She looked up "Masaya?" she whispered.

"good morning, Ichigo" he said.

"Masaya!" she cried hugging him.

"Ichigo!" All the others cried. Ichigo got down and went to hug all her friends all of them crying.

----------------------------------

"They did it! Ichigo is alive!" Kish yelled almost crying from happiness, as he looked down on the computer screen seeing Ichigo alive and well. "thank goodness!"

"should we return to earth?" Pai asked. Kish thought about it, Ichigo probably didn't want to see him and that would just make it harder for him. No, it would be best if they didn't see each other again.

"No." Kish whispered, "we are needed more on our home planet."

And with that they left earth.

-----------------------------------

Ichigo finally was happy, she was alive and this made her realise something that she had to do.

"Where's Kish?" she asked the others hopefully. Seeing the smile on her face the others almost didn't want to answer, she obviously wanted to see him.

"He, Pai and Taruto have gone. They saved us to save you really. They took the ship with them." Zakuro said "They're gone."

"They're…..gone?" Ichigo said quietly. It took a while to sink in, but eventually she sighed. "Masaya, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

----------------------------------------

Ichigo took Masaya aside from the others, avoiding his gaze. She almost hated herself for what she was about to do, but it would be unfair to Masaya to keep lying to him.

Masaya smiled at Ichigo, a smile that once would have melted her, but now it only made her feel sad.

"Masaya, I've realised something." Ichigo started "I think I'm in love with…..Kish"

"Huh?" Masaya said, taken aback "When did this happen?"

Ichigo looked off into distance her eyes sparkling.

"He's just so," she paused thinking of the right words, "right, for me, I think. He's so strong, and passionate. But under all that he's also soft, caring, and a million other things. And I know he cares for me. At least, I thought he did. Even if he is gone it wouldn't be right for us to…..happen. It would be unfair to you, cos' even if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't be entirely yours. Because part of me is….his, now"

Masaya looked at Ichigo, she looked different, stronger and he could see in her eyes how much she had really fallen for Kish, and he knew that she was right. Even if this did break his heart. But he loved Ichigo, and he wanted her to be happy.

"Ok then Ichigo." Masaya said "if that's what you want, then, I'll do it." He smiled at her "I'll see you round, I guess" He said this even though he knew he wouldn't be able to face Ichigo any time soon. He wondered what Ichigo really saw in Kish. Masaya only saw him as the perverted alien who had tried to murder them both.

Ichigo smiled back, glad that Masaya was taking this so well.

"Yeah, see you round."

--------------------------------------

Wooo! Chapter one finished! Hope you liked it! Please review and read on to find out what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2: Keitaro makes a visit

Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!!!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters.

---------------------------------

"Kish? You in there?" Kish snapped out of his trance to see Taruto's face pressed up near him. He jumped back in surprise.

"Tart! Get out my room NOW!" Taruto walked of mumbling as he went. Kish sighed, he hadn't been the same since they left earth. His planet was doing much better and they had managed to save their race. He, Pai and Taruto were heroes on this planet now. But Kish couldn't help it. He was miserable.

He missed Ichigo so much and spent almost the whole day thinking about her. He sighed again. He wanted to go back to earth again but he knew he couldn't. Ichigo was with Masaya and happy. He just had to accept it, even if he didn't want to.

"Grrr….god I was so stupid for falling in love with her! She'd never love me back, I'm just some stupid alien! What could I offer her?" Kish almost yelled in frustration.

_You could offer her your love, devotion and protection. Why do you doubt yourself so much?_

Kish growled again. If he could get inside his head he would kill that voice. It had been saying that for months now.

Kish fell on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought about all the time he had spent with Ichigo. Eventually he fell asleep, but only to see her in his dreams.

-------------------------

"He's still moping around." Tart said to Pai as the walked into the spaceships library.

"Can you blame him Tart?" Pai said quietly, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Well we had to leave people behind too…" Tart blushed, worried that Pai might see he turned away. "We're doing fine, we aren't moping about in our rooms dreaming of earth."

"Aren't you?" Tart turned round to see that Pai had put his book down, and was now glazing intently at Tart.

"Aren't I what?"

"Dreaming of earth? Don't you want to see Pudding?"

Tart blushed even more, walking to the door.

"Of course not! Why would I want to see her."

"Tart." Pai put his hand on Tart's shoulder, stopping him from walking out the door. "It's not a sign of weakness you know."

Tart stiffened and shrugged off Pai's hand. Walking to the window of the library he put his hand on the glass and looked out into the universe.

"What isn't?"

"Love."

Tart turned, but Pai had already left. Tart signed and sat down in the chair Pai had been in minutes ago. He picked up the book Pai had been reading, but as he did so several photographs fell out it. Tart picked them up and saw that they had been printed out of their computer.

They were all of Lettuce.

Tart looked at them, and then at the door that Pai had walked out of. He smiled to himself as he realised that Pai had had a thing for a certain Mew as well…

-------------------------

Ichigo walked alone in the park thinking about Kish. She so wanted to see him and tell him everything about how she felt. It had been 5 and a half months now but she still loved him. She smiled. She often wondered if he ever thought about her, or why he never came back but at least she still had the memory of him.

She walked down into the most concealed part of the park and lay down on the grass. With the sound of the wind rustling through the trees and sun beating down on her face she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------

'Where could this earthling be?' Keitaro thought. He had been searching Tokyo for days and still hadn't found the human, he was beginning to get annoyed. He had memorised her image when he found out what she looked like and she was vital to his plan, she had to be found. He tucked his green hair behind his ears and flew over a park, almost positive he wasn't going to find her. He drifted over through some trees and saw a girl lying on the ground asleep. He almost flew right past her but he stopped suddenly and landed down beside the girl.

He smiled cockily. It was her.

Ichigo Momomiya.

--------------------------

Ichigo stirred on the floor, stretching on the grass. She rolled over and out of the corner of her eye saw a guy crouched in a tree near her, obviously trying to stay hidden. She tensed, ready to turn into Mew Ichigo if needed, as her powers had returned to her and all of the mews a few days after Kish left earth. Looking at the person in the tree she was reminded of Kish, him and the person in the tree had the same build, similar clothes from what she could tell, and she could almost swear that his hair-that was slightly longer than Kish's and blowing freely in the wind-had a greenish tint to it.

She froze. It was Kish! It had to be! The person in the tree looked exactly like him!

She was almost too happy to contain her excitement. She got up slowly and looked directly at Kish.

"Kish! I know it's you up there so come down!" she said smiling broadly.

Keitaro froze. This Ichigo girl thought he was his brother! He couldn't ignore her now as she had stated that she knew he was there.

"Kish? What are you waiting for? Come on down!"

There was nothing Keitaro could do, so he flew down to her and saw the look of shock on her face as she saw his eyes-the one difference between him and his identical twin-which were a deep crimson.

"Y-you're not Kish." She stuttered.

"Yeah, I know that." Keitaro stated "But you're going to have to come with me." Keitaro grinned as a plan formed in his mind. "Kish wants to see you."

------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! Kish has an identical twin!!!! Who knew?!?! Well I did, but anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers Meet again

OK!!! Here's chapter 3!! Please review!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew etc

-----------------------

"Ichigo!!!" Kish woke up yelling Ichigo's name. He rubbed his head, he had dreamt about his brother, Keitaro. He had Ichigo, he just knew it. He had to find them, NOW!

Kish sprinted out of his bedroom into the main control room, and saw Taruto floating just above the floor.

"Tart! Where's Pai, I need him now!" Kish yelled.

"Erm…I dunno Kish, I think he went to go deal with someone trying to teleport though to the ship." Taruto was thrown off a bit by Kish's tone, he was completely serious, which was very rare in Kish's case, and he seemed, almost….desperate.

"Damit! Where the hell is he!?" Kish yelled in frustration.

"Er…Kish" Pai said, standing in the doorway.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kish yelled completely ignoring Pai. "Err…I mean, where the hell have you been! I need to get to earth now!"

"Kish, look someone's here who you really should see." Pai said nervously, he hadn't see Kish this mad in ages.

"Look, I don't care, ok!" Said Kish "tell who ever it is to get lost"

The person came in and shoved Pai out the way saying

"I think you might want to make time for me, dear brother."

Kish turned round and stared in horror, finally whispering

"You."

----------------------------------

"Ryou!" Lettuce yelled "we can't find Ichigo anywhere!"

"Damit!" Ryou cursed. She had been missing for a long time now, and wouldn't answer her phone, her parents didn't know where she was, and there was alien activity in the park, where she had last been seen.

"What are we going to do?" Lettuce asked. Ryou wanted to go over and hug her, seeing her beautiful face like this made his heart break. But he couldn't. He had seen the way she looked at Pai, and the way he looked at her. She didn't even think of him like that. He sighed.

"We'll have to keep looking until we get a notice from someone."

Mint and Pudding came running in, out of breath and panting.

"We saw, them! Kish and Ichigo. He had her. She, was, struggling!" Mint gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes!! It was Kish!!" Pudding yelled. "He had her in his arms! She was struggling until Kish hit Ichigo round the head and she blacked out or something!!"

"Hit her….over the head?" Ryou asked. That didn't sound like Kish at all. Something was wrong about this; he could feel it in his guts.

"That doesn't sound like Kish at all." Lettuce said, mirroring Ryou's thoughts.

"No, it was defiantly him!" Mint said.

Lettuce just looked confused; Kish would never do something like that, would he?

"They disappeared when Kish saw us running towards them." Mint explained.

"What?" Ryou whispered, this was just weird.

"We have to keep looking," Pudding said "If we can find Pai or Tart we may be able to find Ichigo!"

---------------------

"Yo, Kish." Keitaro said, walking coolly into the room, blanking Tart and Pai, watching Kish intensely.

"What the hell do you want?" Spat Kish, glaring at his identical self who he hadn't seen in years.

"That's no way to greet your brother Kish, where are your manners?" Keitaro taunted.

"You have some nerve coming here." Kish said, every word full of hatred.

"Now now Kish, I wouldn't do anything rash if I where you…" Keitaro said slowly, pacing round the room completely at ease, where as Kish was tense, ready to attack.

"What do you want?" Kish said.

"Well, for starters, I need you to disappear." Keitaro said turning to face Kish.

"Why?" Kish asked warily, glancing at Pai and Tart, who both looked like they wanted to interrupt.

"Well as you know Dad's getting on a bit, and he needs to choose someone to take his place." Keitaro paused, his red eyes flashing "And it's going to be me."

"What makes you so sure?" Kish said laughing bitterly.

"Well, Kazumi isn't going to get the spot, and that leaves me and you..."

"Wait," Kish said, interrupting Keitaro "Why won't Kazumi be chosen?"

"Because she's dead." Keitaro said grinning.

"What?" Kish said, a look of horror on his face "What the hell happened to her?"

"I killed her." Keitaro said simply.

Kish was speechless, looking blankly at Keitaro with tears forming in his eyes.

"You…killed her?" Kish said, clenching his fists.

"Yep."

"She's our sister you bastard!" Kish yelled, "How could you do that to your own sister?" Kish flew at Keitaro, wanting to hit every possible area that he could reach.

"If you want to see Ichigo again I'd stop right there." Keitaro said quietly, his words making Kish freeze.

"What have you done to her?" Kish whispered "If you've hurt one hair on her head…"

"Don't worry bro, she's safe, but if you want her to remain that way, then you'll do _exactly_ as I say…"

---------------------------

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about what happened to this chapter, somehow half of it disappeared and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to rewrite it!


	4. Chapter 4: Pai explains everything

Right here's chapter 4 read and review!!!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A THING!! Lol

---------------------------------------------

Pai motioned to Taruto to follow him, so both of them left the room with the two twins facing each other completely unaware of everything else.

When both of them were a fair distance from the control room and most defiantly out of earshot. Taruto finally exploded

"OK! NOW I'M CONFUSED! FIRST KISH HAS A TWIN, THEN A SISTER WHO HIS TWIN KILLED AND NOW HIS TWIN HAS THAT MEW ME….." Pai shoved a hand harshly over Taruto's mouth and whispered

"Look I'll tell you everything in my room, ok? Just keep your voice down. Keitaro is **not **someone you want to get on the wrong side of,"

Taruto nodded and followed Pai into his room and went to go sit on his bed.

"So what's the deal with them Pai? They looked like they hated each other." Taruto said.

"They do." Pai said. "Look Kish hates Keitaro, his twin," Pai said when Taruto looked confused.

"Since when has he had a twin?"

"Since birth." Pai said sarcastically.

"Oh ha, ha. Get on with it! Why hasn't Kish ever told us about his twin?"

"Well if you stopped interrupting me, I would tell you!" Pai said angrily "So are you going to shut up?"

Taruto nodded motioning zipping up his mouth.

"Finally. Well, Kish hasn't spoken to his brother Keitaro for many, many years because…..Keitaro killed Kish's best friend as a child, and then blamed it on Kish."

"Kish has never told me why Keitaro did it; I don't really think Kish even knows. But Kish did tell me that he was there, he saw Keitaro kill his best friend, then there was an explosion, fire everywhere. Kish saw his friend lying there amidst the flames, Keitaro gone. So he went though them to get to him. Kish got awfully burnt, took weeks for then to heal. But then when he was holding his dead friend the only witness found him there so she started to scream saying Kish was the one who killed the kid. Keitaro suddenly appeared from nowhere saying the same thing. The only difference from Kish and Keitaro is their eyes, and of course the witness couldn't see them.

Kish lost, he got the blame." Pai paused. "His punishment was awful. Normally they would have killed him, but he was just a kid then, so they tortured him. Regularly, for weeks on end. He had to stay with his family during that, but as soon as it was over he moved out. And came to live with me, back then I was one of the only ones who believed it was Keitaro who was the murderer and not Kish. So when I said Kish could live with me, my family disowned me." Pai had to stop for a moment, thinking over everything, thinking of his family, stopping to look at the picture on his bedside table of him, his elder sister, his mother and his father.

"Kish was a wreck for weeks; he became introspective and then reclusive."

Pai stopped seeing the look of extreme confusion on Taruto's face.

"I mean, he became really withdrawn and quiet, and then eventually stopped going out and hid himself from our world.

"I convinced him to join our army, to fight for a better planet. I knew Kish felt so strongly about this that he would join. Luckily we stayed together on our missions; Kish gained his confidence, growing more and more powerful all the time. Then you joined us. Kish had completely stopped talking about Keitaro and rarely talked of home. I think Keitaro was dead to him and it was too painful for him to talk about his family. He really loved his sister Kazumi, but when he was wrongly found guilty, his family stopped him seeing her. It broke his heart. So from then on I acted like he had no family. He didn't want people to know his past and I certainly wasn't going to tell his secret." Pai finished. He and Taruto sat in silence for a few minutes.

"But then why is Keitaro here now?" Taruto asked.

"Well Kish's father is very important. He…looks after, I think, a region of our planet. He's not the ruler or anything but nether-the-less very vital to our planets government. And now it seems he's retiring. You see, Kish's father chooses who takes over, but he has to choose one of his children, so that the title stays in the family. It's a blood thing. Before Keitaro would have been probably been chosen but since Kish is now a hero for bringing back the mew aqua, Keitaro has a rival. Keitaro has a very bad reputation and given the chance of that power, it would be disastrous. Knowing this their father would have chosen Kazumi. But now she's out of the picture, Keitaro also has to exterminate Kish to get the position." Pai said.

"But that means Keitaro is going to try and kill Kish!!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Yes. And as he also has Ichigo, we must travel to earth and warn the other mews."

----------------------------------------------------

Ryou slammed his hand down on the table.

"Damit! We know she's not on earth, but our radar still can't find her!"

The Mews where over the other side of the room, looking worried, Ichigo had been missing for a day now.

Keiichiro came running though the door yelling

"Ryou, the aliens! They're here!"

"Shit! Why now?" Ryou cried "Everyone! Ready!"

"Let's go!"

They all ran upstairs to the now deserted café to see Pai and Taruto floating near the entrance.

"TOKYO MEW MEW ATTACK!"

"STOP!!" Pai yelled "We have news about Ichigo!"

"Yeah we know you guys took her so where the hell is she!" Mint yelled back.

"What?" said Taruto landing on the floor to go greet Pudding.

"Me and Mint saw Kish take her!" Pudding said.

"What?" Taruto said again.

"Oh great!" Despaired Pai "look, the person you saw was Keitaro, Kish's twin."

"And why should we believe you!" Mint yelled, Zakuro put a hand on Mint's shoulder making her stop and look up at her.

"Mint I think they're telling the truth, you told me that the person who took Ichigo hurt her badly, and I think we all know that Kish would not do that."

"Of course he wouldn't!" Taruto said "It was all Kish could do to stop himself coming back to earth and see Ichigo again. It broke his heart when we left. He just wanted Ichigo to be happy with that Masaya guy."

"You are kidding me!" Zakuro said "They broke up just after you guys left cos' Ichigo had feelings for that baka alien!"

"Then why did we leave earth again?" Taruto asked Pai.

"Not important now Taruto!" Pai turned to the mews and started to explain the details of Keitaro and Kish, but leaving out most of the bits that Kish would not want them to know.

"Look all we know is that Keitaro has Ichigo and Kish is doing his best to get her back at this moment. When we left Kish was talking-well actually arguing-things out with his brother when we left." Pai told the mews

"And it looked like they were going to start a fight as well!" Taruto added.

"I can try and find Ichigo on our ship and we can start a plan on how to rescue her if Kish hasn't already, ok?" Pai said.

"Right." Ryou said "Any thing we can do to help say the word."

"Well if you stay here and look out for any signal of Keitaro or Ichigo and if a couple of us go back to our ship and help me there, that would be good." Pai said.

"I'll go." Lettuce stepped forward towards Pai "I'll come with you, and help." She said smiling at him.

Ryou glared at Pai but neither he nor Lettuce noticed.

"Good, so if she comes with me, Taruto, are you coming or staying here?" Pai asked.

"I'll stay." Taruto answered staying firm by Pudding side. Pai nodded

"If we get any information then we'll come back and tell you."

Pai put his hand on Lettuce's shoulder making her look up at him and they teleported off you the ship.

------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter 4!! Come back soon to read the rest!


	5. Chapter 5: Pai's past

CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

EVERYONE I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I HAD PRETTY MUCHED FINISHED THIS AND THEN MY MUM BANNED ME FROM THE COMP FOR 2 WEEKS!!!!!

Anyways, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! (please read and review!)

--------------------------------

Kish was in his bedroom, Keitaro standing in the doorway, he had to get Ichigo back, if Keitaro harmed her in any way, he knew he would do something he would later regret.

"So Kei-kun, what do you want? And what has Ichigo got to do with it?" Kish said calmly.

"Well, what I want is you out of the way, and I know that because I have Ichigo you will do whatever I want." Keitaro answered.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Kish said as he sat down on his bed.

"I know you Kish. Blood is thicker than water, you know." Keitaro smirked at Kish's reaction to him mentioning the fact they were brothers. The very fact disgusted Kish. Keitaro knew it, and loved it.

"How long do you want me out the way for?"

Keitaro chuckled; he had Kish right where he wanted him.

"Just until Dad decides who he's going to pass his title down to. I make out the fame was too much for you and you killed yourself. Simple."

Kish smiled "Just like you, you just want Dad's power, and me out the way insures that you get it. And using my fame as well!" Kish chuckled "Don't you just hate the fact…" Kish got up and walked slowly over to Keitaro until their faces where almost touching and whispered "that even though you ruined my life, people still love me? I'm on the map. A hero. You're nothing but pathetic."

Keitaro shoved Kish away a punched him in the face. But Kish laughed again, licking away the blood that now dripped from his split lip. He grinned.

"Thought so."

"Look, _brother_. If you want to see that earthling again then you will do exactly as I say." Keitaro said through gritted teeth.

"Ok then, Kei-kun. I'll get out the way. If you let me go to Ichigo and stay with her then I will stay away for as long as you want. We will need food supplies, the usual. You know what it's like to go into hiding? Don't you?"

Keitaro smirked.

"Nope. But you do, don't you."

"That's right, if you don't supply us with everything, I'll hunt you down, and rip you to shreds."

"Fine then." Keitaro said "I'll tell you the co-ordinates for you to teleport to."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Lettuce, go find something that contains Kish's DNA. There'll be something in his room." Pai said "It's down that corridor, third door on the left."

"But…I think I just heard voices in there a moment ago down there." Lettuce said shakily pointing down towards the corridor. Pai smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Kish and Keitaro left a moment ago, I can no longer feel their presence. Kish has gone to be with Ichigo. That's what we want. For now anyway"

"H…how, do you know?" Lettuce looked puzzled. Pai laughed quietly.

"With ears as big as these, our species have pretty good hearing."

"Oh." Lettuce laughed as well, smiled at Pai and went down the corridor.

_He's so nice when we're not fighting. And he's so intelligent and funny._

Lettuce blushed smiling to her self as she went into Kish's room.

She looked around, the walls and carpet were a dark green, in some places there was a black tinge to it because of the light. There wasn't much in the room. A bed, bookcase and a small computer on a desk with some papers on it.

Lettuce shivered; there was something in the atmosphere of the room. Like it has experienced the presence of pure evil. She saw a brush on the desk, half covered by all the papers that most likely had some DNA or something on it. She grabbed it and ran out the room, glad to get out of there.

She walked back along the corridor when something caught her eye from inside a room to her right, just something glinting inside it. She looked at the door there was a notice on it saying:

_Kish and Taruto. If you are reading this then you are most likely considering going into my room. If you do so then I will make you memorise the earth dictionary and then kill you. –Pai_

Lettuce smiled, glanced around and went into his room. She only wanted a quick look, she was sure Pai wouldn't mind.

The first thing she saw was a very large computer; she went over to it and put her fingers near the keys. Sensing her movement the computer switched itself on and started playing footage of the mew mews fighting.

"KYAAAA!!!!! Turn off, turn off, turn off!" Lettuce panicked backing away from the screen. No longer sensing movements, the screen went dead again. Heaving a sigh of relief she edged around the computer towards what had caught her eye. It was a photo, standing on a table against the wall. She went over and picked it up. It was of Pai. He was with 2 other people, a woman, a man and a girl who looked slightly older than Pai. Pai was only about 10 in the picture. Lettuce smiled. He looked so sweet, giggling.

A shadow fell across the wall. Lettuce spud round.

Pai was standing in the doorway with a face like thunder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

Lettuce looked shocked trying to say something but no words came to her, before she knew what was happening, Pai was there in front of her pinning her up against the wall his strong arms holding hers. He face near hers, he whispered sinisterly.

"Who said you could come in here? No one. Never touch that photo. Never."

"I sorry! I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried. Cringing from the steady pain forming in her arm. She had never seen Pai this angry before. He took one hand away and clenched it into a fist. Lettuce closed her eyes waiting for the hit to come.

Pai looked down on Lettuce's terrified face. He had over-reacted. HE didn't want to hurt her at all. She was so beautiful.

He sighed letting one of his arms drop to his side, clenching it into a fist.

Lettuce saw this and shut her eyes. Pai felt horrid. She thought he was going to hurt her. He sighed again and slipped his free hand round her waist and let go of her arm, putting that hand in her hair. He kissed her.

She opened her eyes in surprise and when Pai pulled away, she was speechless. Pai took her hand and lead her down to sit on his bed. HE sat down with her looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just…didn't want you to touch that photo. I don't let anyone touch it."

"It's your family isn't it." Pai looked down into his lap.

"Yeah. It is" Pai looked at Lettuce "What I'm going to tell you now, I would prefer to stay between us, ok?" Lettuce nodded. Pai leaned back, his head hitting the wall softly, he closed his eyes.

"When Kish was sentenced, I took him in. I was his only friend. He had nothing else left, all his other friends, his family, everything. Gone. When I offered to let him live with me, my family was shocked. They all believed he was a murderer. So they disowned me. They had nothing to do with me after the day he moved in and I moved out. It hurt. I loved my family. Especially my sister. I looked up to her so much, she was my idol in life." Pai grinned "Kind of sad, huh?"

"No, not at all." Lettuce said softly.

"Well anyway, since then I dedicated my life to work. When Taruto joined me and Kish, nothing else mattered apart from our mission."

Pai paused, blushing ever so slightly

"Then you showed up."

Lettuce smiled at him, moved over and hugged him, putting her head on his chest.

Pai didn't do anything at first, but then slowly put his arms round lettuce and held her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA! Betcha wanna know what happens next!

Will Kish save Ichigo?

Will Ryou EVER get a haircut?

WILL KEITARO FALL IN LOVE WITH TARUTO!!

Read the next chapter to find out!

(when I upload it that is!)


	6. Chapter 6: Kish goes to Ichigo

Here's chapter 6 everyone! Hope you enjoy it!

Don't own tmm or anything!

Please review!

--------------------------------------------

Ichigo stirred in her sleep, she was still tired. After it got dark she had gotten onto the bed, and after a night of tossing and turning, she finally settled and went to sleep.

_The room was so dark, _she thought_ stupid room, this bed is so uncomfortable. Too small to._

She didn't open her eyes. Why should she? All she would see was that stupid dark room, with a rank table and chair….and that's it. Apart from them and this bed the room was empty.

Suddenly, someone started to stroke her hair. Ichigo froze at first keeping her eyes firmly shut. The person continued to stroke her hair again and again, so lovingly. The person touching her-with such care and devotion that it seemed to flow though their fingers and into her soul-had started to sing.

And it was just so beautiful she just wanted to stop everything and listen.

"_There's a calm surrender,_

_Too the rush of day._

_When the heat of the rolling earth_

_Can be turned away."_

Ichigo purred, and pushed her head up against the fingers that still stroked her hair.

"_An enchanted moment"_

The person took her by the chin and eased her head upwards and close to their face.

"_And it sees me through"_

Ichigo opened her eyes.

"_It's enough for this restless warrior,_

_Just to be with you."_

It was Kish. Ichigo opened her mouth in surprise but Kish smiled at her, which made her stop right in her tracks.

His smile was so gorgeous, his whole face seemed to light up, his eyes sparkling. His eyes. Such a beautiful amber colour. Ichigo had never seen them this close before, and was stunned.

Kish laughed quietly.

"Morning Kitten"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou sat with his head in his hands.

After seeing Lettuce come back with Pai, them so OBVIOUSLY having gotten together.

He just couldn't cope with it.

He was in the lab, he leaned back in his chair thinking of Lettuce.

He sighed.

Keiichiro walked in, almost making Ryou fall go his chair, blushing furiously.

"Ryou, good news. Kish is with Ichigo but they can't escape from where they are, and Keitaro is still at large."

"How is that good news?" Ryou groaned

"well Ichigo will be safe, for now." Keiichiro said.

Ryou didn't say anything, spun round on his chair and started up the computer.

"Well I'm really busy now Keiichiro so if you could just go that would be great." Ryou said quickly.

"You can't avoid Lettuce and Pai forever. Lettuce is a vital part of the mew project and Pai is now working with us."

"Who said I was avoiding them!" Ryou yelled

"Well, as soon as you saw them together you ran down here, and now you're over reacting."

Ryou glared at Keiichiro, but he just smiled.

"Come on, lets go back upstairs."

Keiichiro walked out the room, and Ryou followed him, looking very pissed off.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed. What the hell was he doing here?

"Couldn't leave you here on your own now, could i?" Kish said "I wouldn't leave you alone in a place where my brother put you if my life depended on it."

_Which is probably does._

The smile on Kish's face faded and was replaced with a more serious look.

"Is that who that person was? Ichigo asked "The guy who brought me here."

"Yeah it is," Kish said "But I'll tell you about him later."

"O..k"

Kish got up and wandered over to the wall leaving Ichigo sitting on the bed. He placed his hand on the stone.

"Hmm…thought as much" he said quietly "you won't be able to transform in here."

"Yeah!" Ichigo said "What the hell was up with that?"

"Well, these wall are made of a very rare substance," Kish explained "They prevent transformations, power ups, teleportations, special attacks, everything like that. There's a special kind of magic to it, I don't understand it really. Heck even Pai doesn't!" Kish smirked "Trust Keitaro to get stuff like this! He must have been planning it for a while."

"Keitaro? Who's he" Ichigo asked, slightly confused

"The bastard who brought you here." Kish answered "My brother."

---------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro flew above Tokyo with a smirk on his face. He had done it. Kish would never escape now. But still, he had better provide all the stuff Kish asked for, he'd find a way to kick his ass.

Keitaro sneered. His brother had always been the loved one, the stronger one, the smarter one, the better one. Keitaro hated him with all his heart.

_I thought what I did all them years ago would put him in shame for the rest of his life._ Keitaro chuckled remembering that night hen he had killed Kish's friend.

_Still. I have what he treasures most in the world, sure he may be with her. But I'm the one who's holding all the right cards._

Keitaro laughed again. Harder.

Flying over Tokyo with the wind in his hair, Keitaro was happy. Sure the mew aqua Kish brought back made their home planet better but earth was the best. Even if the stupid humans had polluted it.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kish can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked, joining Kish on the floor where he now sat, he smiled at her making her blush.

"Sure Kitten."

"That song before, that was Elton John wasn't it? It's an earth song."

Kish furrowed his brow slightly, trying to remember.

"I don't know. Maybe. Our ship picked up a signal from earth and started to play it. It was recorded onto my transmitter, and it really struck a chord for me, lodging itself in my mind." Kish Laughed "You know Pai says that normally, when I sing, it sounds like I'm swinging 10 earth cats, in a bag against a wall. But with that song it's only like 2 or 3 cats." Kish grinned.

Ichigo put her head on Kish's shoulder saying softly

"Well, I thought you were very good."

Kish froze momentarily but then relaxed into Ichigo.

"Any other earth songs you can sing then?" Ichigo asked

"Just the one." Kish smiled getting out what looked like a small talisman.

"My transmitter." Kish said when he saw Ichigo looking at it. "It has the music for the song on it. It's a useful thing, this."

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 done! OH EVRYONE I FORGOT TO PUT THIS FOR LIKE THE LAST 5 CHAPTERS BUT PLEASE VISIT MY FRIENDS PAGE!!! Her pen name's xXxIchigoxXx read her stuff and everything!!

Chapter 7 coming up soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Ichigo not Iris

Hello again everyone! Here is chapter 7! Just so you know the song Kish is going to sing works a lot better if you listen to it at the same time (so you get the feel of it with the music etc) so if you can go to this link a good flash of the song! It makes it sound so much better!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Any other earth songs you can sing then?" Ichigo asked_

"_Just the one." Kish smiled_

Kish placed his finder on the middle of the transmitter and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he put the transmitter on the floor.

Then it started to play the music softly.

Kish closed his eyes again and started to sing. Such a beautiful sound that Ichigo never wanted him to stop.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cos I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now"_

"_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cos sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

Kish blushed

"It kinda reminds me of….well, us"

Ichigo got up and smiled at him, moving closer towards Kish. Kish moved in towards her body, leaning in, about to kiss her, Ichigo doing the same.

Suddenly Kish stopped and backed away.

"I can't do this," He said "The only reason I left earth in the first place was so that you could be happy with that baka Masaya! This isn't right!"

"Is that why you left? Ichigo whispered. Kish nodded looking down at the floor.

"I broke up with Masaya just after you left because I wanted to be with you!" Ichigo yelled "But then I find out you left and I spent the next five and a half months missing you so much I wanted to die!"

Ichigo could barley finish, Kish had taken her in his arms and kissed her. A kiss with such longing and passion, Ichigo was slightly taken aback, but then she responded, kissing him like she wanted to do so long ago. When they broke away from each other, Kish looked so blissfully happy, beaming. His eyes were sparkling from a million lights, Ichigo could fell his toned body pressed up near hers and it gave her shivers.

"I love you Ichigo." He said "I always have, ever since I met you. And if I had known about Masaya then I would o-" Ichigo put her finger on his lips, smiling.

"I love you too Kish" She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Come on, lets go to sleep now, it's dark outside already. Must be about 10:30."

"But I've slept all day!" Ichigo said, she wanted to stay up with Kish.

Kish laughed "Yeah well I haven't slept in the past day and a half cos I've been so worried about you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Taru-taru!"

Taruto almost fell off the roof, Pudding had shocked him so much

"Pudding! What are you doing?!?" Tart yelled trying to escape from Pudding's lung-crushing hug.

"Why did you come you here Taru-taru? And with out Pudding naughty!" Pudding laughed, her arms still firmly around Taruto's waist.

"Ger'off me!"

"Not till you give me a hug!" Pudding said gleefully.

"FINE, fine!" Taruto hugged her quickly blushing, then when Pudding let go flew up and floated upside down just above her head.

"So why did you come up here, Taru-taru?" Pudding asked whilst sitting down on the roof.

"Everyone just told me to get out the way, so I did." Taruto said moodily.

"I didn't want you to go!" Pudding said beaming up at him. At this remark Taruto blushed even more furiously, seeing this Pudding laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Taruto yelled, joining Pudding on the roof.

For a while they just sat together.

"Taru-taru," Pudding said slowly "Do you think Ichigo and Kish will be ok?" Taruto looked surprised, then he smirked

"Sure they will! Kish is the best fighter I know! If Ichigo's not safe will him, she's safe with no one!" Pudding smiled, slightly reassured.

"That Keitaro guy seemed so mean though. I'm just worried."

"Don't be! I'll bet they're fine!" Taruto said "Come on why don't we go have a race in the park!" He ginned evilly "Bet I could beat you easy!"

"YOU SO COULD NOT!"

Taruto flew down to the ground and Pudding jumped down to join him.

"Come on then slow-poke! Lets go!" Taruto sped off down the road towards the park while Pudding closely followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lettuce smiled seeing Pudding and Taruto run off down the street, they were so carefree.

Pai came over to the window.

"What you looking at?"

"Taruto and Pudding just ran off somewhere." Lettuce said

"Just like Taruto, helping not at all in a crisis!" Pai said despairingly.

"Aw come on they're just kids!" Lettuce said teasingly

"Yeah well, they should be helping, not playing." Pai said whilst stroking Lettuce's hair.

"LETTUCE!"

Pai and Lettuce jumped apart when Ryou yelled at her.

"What? What is it?" Lettuce asked

"I need to see you in the lab NOW"

Lettuce smiled at Pai and followed Ryou out into the lab where he stood rigid facing the wall.

"So what is it Ryou?"

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?" Ryou spoke angrily whilst turning round to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU AND THAT ALIEN!" Ryou yelled "He's an alien Lettuce, an alien! Do you not get that!"

"What's wrong with Pai?" Lettuce asked calmly

"Don't you get it Lettuce? He could still be the enemy! He could be using you! This whole thing could be a plot against us!"

"Ryou, that isn't true and you know it!" Lettuce yelled "What is wrong with you!"

Ryou glared at her, and Lettuce backed down realising what she had done.

"Lettuce, Pai isn't good enough for you. You deserve better."

Lettuce was shocked for a moment. What was he hinting at?

"W-what do you mean, Ryou?"

Ryou took a few steps closer towards Lettuce.

"What I mean is that you should really be wit…" Ryou started

"Ryou. There is a matter upstairs that needs urgent attention." Keiichiro said calmly.

"W-when did you get here?" Ryou said glaring at Keiichiro standing in the doorway.

"Long enough. Now Ryou, the problem. Lets go." Keiichiro said.

Ryou walked out the room and Keiichiro followed winking at a very grateful Lettuce.

When Ryou and Keiichiro where out of ear shot from everyone Keiichiro sighed.

"Why can't you just leave her be? She's happy."

"With that alien?" Ryou scoffed

"Yes, she is."

Ryou glared at Keiichiro.

"Don't look at me. You need to be ok with this somehow. Come on, calm down and then come back upstairs. I'll make some nice tea."

Ryou ignored this last comment and went to his room, leaving Keiichiro in the corridor.

Keiichiro smiled.

"He'll be ok."

------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked the songs! I love them…..anyways

don't own tmm or the Iris

read and review!!!

Thinking of Ryou and Keitaro falling in love……..you all seem to want it!  lol

Just so you know (as someone asked) the chapter is called 'Ichigo, not Iris' because the song that Kish sings to her is called Iris!


	8. Chapter 8: The truth about that night

Hey again! Hope you liked the last chapter! Most likely my favourite so far!

Don't own a thing! Well actually I own Keitaro don't I! Giggle

Enjoy! Please review!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish stirred in his sleep, pulling Ichigo closer. She remained asleep, breathing softly. Kish opened his eyes. Gently he pushed Ichigo away and tried to get out of bed without waking her. As he got out Ichigo just turned over and carried on sleeping. Kish smiled at her, he loved her so much.

_Right,_ he thought _how the hell are we going to get out of here?_

Kish walked over to the wall and put his hand on it again.

He tried to summon all of his power to try and blow the wall to pieces.

But nothing came.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

"Damit." He said quietly.

Trying again he put both hands on the wall trying again and again to blow the wall to bits. He started to glow slightly, normally by now the wall would have been turning to dust. He gritted his teeth, sweat running down his forehead. Suddenly a power surge form the _wall _forced him back and flung him on the ground.

"Stupid wall." He muttered.

He wiped the perspiration from his head went to go sit by the wall, he hated the chair and that warn table.

He leaded back his head hitting the wall with a soft thump.

He had to get them out of here, Keitaro was a cold blooded murderer, and Ichigo wasn't safe here.

"_Kish! Help me!"_

Kish shuddered, remembering that day that changed his whole life.

"_Yuji!" Kish cried helplessly. _

_He saw keitaro though the flames. Keitaro looked round, the fire cast haunting shadows that danced around his face, his eyes glittering madly. He grinned at Kish, and then teleported away._

Kish groaned, still feeling the heat of the flames beat against his body after all these years. He took of his shirt, he was too hot.

"_Yuji!" Kish cried again "Please be okay!" Kish tried to run towards Yuji but the flames blocked his path. Kish gritted his teeth. He had to get to his friend, he was dying._

_Kish ran thorugh the flames, the feel of them lapping at his skin made his scream out loud. He ran though them untill he tripped landing face first on the ground a few yards away from Yuji, so kish crawled. He was only 9, he was hurt. But he still went to Yuji, the tears steaming down his face. _

_When he reached him, Kish sat up and pulled Yuji up into his arms._

_But Yuji stayed still._

_He was dead._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Someone screamed._

_Kish looked up and saw Yuji's mother coming towards them, teleporting though the flames._

"_Get off my baby!" She screamed pulling Yuji's body away from Kish, making him fall onto the ground._

"_How could you Kish? He's your friend! Why would you kill your friend?" She sobbed._

"_W-what?" Kish stuttered._

_Yuji's Mother looked down at the crying child with anger in her eyes_

"_You KILLED him Kish! I saw you do it!"_

_Kish froze._

_It wasn't me, kish wanted to scream it. Keitaro did it! But no words came from the childs mouth._

_Kish saw movement in the flames. Keitaro emerged, a look of horror on his face._

"_Kish what have you done?"_

_Yuji's mother howeled and teleported away with Yuji's lifeless body._

_Keitaro grinned at Kish._

"_You're in for it now Kish." Kietaro laughed and teleported away, leaving Kish stranded in the flames._

"Kish?"

"Kish?"

Kish opened his eyes, Ichigo was there infront of him looking worried.

"Ichigo?"

"Kish are you ok?" Ichigo asked "You where like, in a trance or something. You kept saying Yuji. Who's he?"

"he was my best friend as a kid. Keitaro killed him."

Ichigo looked shocked.

"I think it's time I really told you about him, isn't it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Right. Ryou I've found what should be Keitaro." Keiichiro said, the computer screen sending spirals of light into the dark room.

"Good." Ryou nodded "I'll go tell the mews."

Ryou went upstairs "Everyone! We have a location on Keitaro! Hurry and we'll be able to surprise him!"

"Tokyo Mew Mew GO!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The Mews ran out the room to go find Keitaro with the aliens folowing close at their tail.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was sitting in a tree. The same tree as when he found Ichigo.

Kish had good taste. She had been very cute.

He almost felt bad about hitting her over the head.

Almost.

He got joy from causing pain. He loved it.

He lay back in the tree, the leaves casting sinister shadows across his body.

They were coming.

Keitaro knew it. He could sense their presence getting closer and closer.

He sighed. He would fight them, but at the moment he couldn't lose. With the mews missing Ichigo, they had no chance, even if Taruto and Pai did join forces with them. The only person that could beat him now was Kish. If Kish unleased his full power then he had a chance of beating Keitaro. But Kish wouldn't have a chance to do that. He wouldn't leave that room alive.

Keitarto moved slightly so that he could see through the leaves. The saw the mews from a distance, a watched them getting bigger and bigger.

They landed near the tree and looked around, but couldn't see Keitaro.

"I don't see why we're doing this!" Zakuro said "We don't know how strong this guy is!"

"We'll be fine Onee-sama." Mint said "We can take this guy."

"If we evr find him you mean." Lettuce added

Keitaro watched them quietly, they would be easy to take.

"Looking for me?" He yelled.

The mews all looked round, they could hear Keitaro but they still couldn't see him.

"Where are you, you coward!" Mint said "We know you have Ichigo! Where is she!"

"Don't worry she's safe." Suddenly Keitaro teleported just behind Mint and brought his fist into her side, flinging her into a tree."You'll pay for that!" Pudding cried "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Keitaro dodged the attack with ease.

"That it?"

The other mews joined in

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon Mint Arow!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Keitaro dodged again and again.

"Ha! You guys are rubbish!"

He teleported again and again, stiking fatal blows on the mews again and again, untill they could barely stand.

"Heh heh. I thought this would be harder! I barely broke a sweat."

"You..monster" Mint said shakely, the mews were in the worst condition. Even Pai, Tart and Kish when they were enemys had never gone this far. Something struck Mint's mind _Tart said Kish was stronger that Keitaro by far_.

So Kish had been holding back all this time.

"I'm bored now, maybe I should just finish you off!"

Kietaro raised his arms above his head, a massive ball of energy forming. The mews couldn't escape.

"_Everyone! Do not let him launch that energy ball!" _Ryou's voice came as if from nowhere_ "If it hits the ground, the whole of tokyo could be destroyed!"_

Keitaro was laughing madly as the mews forsed themselves up, staggering.

"This, is the end Tokyo Mew Me-" Keitaro stopped, a look of horror on his face.

"No way." He whispered "That's imposible!"

The ball of energy dissapeared and Keitaro teleported away.

"What the hell just happened?" Pudding asked.

"I honestly do not have a clue." Lettuce said slowly.

"Well come on then, lets head back to the café." Zakuro said "There's nothing else we can do, for now."

The other nodded, and they started to make their way back to the café.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Keiichiro started at the computer screen, then dashed upstairs and crashed into the kitchen, where Ryou was.

"RYOU!"

Ryou span round,

"What is it, Keiichiro? What's happened?"

"It's Ichigo, and Kish! We can detect their presence again! They're in Tokyo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

WHOOOOO

Chapter 8 up!! Yay!

Haha, Kish and Ichigo are back!

Remember to check out my mates stories! Her pen name is xXxIchigoxXx

NOW, REVIEW!!!!

Lol


	9. Chapter 9: Kish is back

HOW DID THEY ESCAPE!!!!!!! Well, I'm going to start this with a quick flash back! Sorry if it goes on for ages! The scenes are quite short but they change a lot!

It'll be quick, and I've changed part of the last chapter, when the mews go to fight Keitaro, the aliens DON'T go with them!!!!

Please review! I love reading the comments!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish sat on the floor, fiddling with his transmitter. Pressing small buttons on it and going through the settings. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind, and he felt like a complete baka.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it did that." Kish said "Hey Ichigo! I think I know how we can get out of here!"

"What, how?" She said

"Well I forgot that with this transmitter I can communicate with Pai!"

(Picture Ichigo falling over-anime style-while Kish sits there with a large grin on his face!)

"What?" Ichigo said

"Well yeah! Pai has a transmitter like this and we can talk via it. So I can try and get him to break down the magic in these walls! It's been done before, and Pai's a genius! If anyone can do it, he can!"

Ichigo goes over to Kish as he placed his finger on the transmitter for the second time that day.

"Pai? Pai? Are you there?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai looked up seeing his transmitter on the table start to buzz and vibrate.

He went over to it and placed a finger on it, Keiichiro, Ryou and Taruto watching.

"Hello?"

"PAI! It's me Kish!"

(Again, anime style fall over!)

"KISH! What the hell?" Pai yelled at the transmitter.

"Hey! Well I had the transmitter on me, and I just remembered that I can talk to you with it!"

"Baka! Why didn't you realise this earlier!"

"Erm…I dunno. Probably Ichigo's fault! –OWW!"

In the background of the transmitter you could hear the distinct sound of someone being hit over the head.

Kish laughed "Anyway Pai, I need a favour. Keitaro has used hatcha walls-"

"Walls that stop teleportation, power ups, that sort of thing." Pai said to a confused looking Ryou and Keiichiro.

"-so that's why we can't get out, but, the magic in it can be disabled!"

"And what is your point?"

"Well, you can do that can't you! Kish said.

"Er…Kish, I really don't know."

"Well you're going to try!"

"Fine, fine. I'll go to the ship and start working on a program."

"Good! Tell me when you're done!"

The transmitter buzzed and fell silent.

"Well I better get started." Pai sighed, and teleported to the ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah!" Kish grinned as he turned to Ichigo "We really may be able to get out of here now!"

"Great! But how long will it take for Pai to fix this? Actually HOW will he be able to fix this?"

"Don't have a clue!" Kish laughed

"What are we going to do until then?" Ichigo asked, sitting down on the bed.

Kish joined her, sitting right up close he whispered in her ear

"I can think of o few things." Ichigo giggled

"Really, can you now Kish?"

"Yes I can!" He took Ichigo in her arms and kissed her, gently pushing her down onto the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Pai sat alone in his room, his computer alive with light, sounds and movement. Word equations flew across the screen as he tried to break into the magic of the spell. Even thought it wasn't really magic, only a program, made by a master computer. Rare, as not many had the skills to make such a 'virus'.

Sweat edged down his forehead as he screwed up his features in concentration.

"Come on….work!" he mumbled.

The computer made a dull _bing _sound and Pai grinned, wiping his forehead as the finished program downloaded itself onto his transmitter.

"Done it."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kish looked up when he saw his transmitter buzzing on the table, he got up leaving Ichigo on the bed, smiling.

"Yes Pai?" He said

"Done it, just put the transmitter on the wall and let it do the rest. I guess you know what to do after." Pai's voice came and Ichigo and Kish beamed at each other.

"Right." Kish took the transmitter and placed it on the wall. It attached itself and started to download the data. After a few minutes it fell to the floor with a small clunk.

Kish went over and placed his hand on the wall, Ichigo trying not to laugh.

"It's ready!" Kish said "Ichigo try to transform!" Ichigo nodded

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Mew Ichigo landed by Kish, he smiled and said

"Okay, brace yourself, I gunna blow this thing to smithereens!"

Kish closed his eyes, concentrating fiercely. He started to glow again and a wind started to pick up in the room, swirling angrily around Kish.

Kish's eyes gleamed, surging with power. He yelled out and the walls shattered, unable to contain his power.

The room had somehow been floating in mid air, and as the remains of the room fell to the ground, so did Ichigo.

Kish swooped down and caught her just as she started to scream, her nails digging tight into Kish's neck.

"It's ok Kitten, I have you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This, is the end Tokyo Mew Me-" Keitaro stopped, a look of horror on his face.

"No way." He whispered "That's imposible!"

The ball of energy dissapeared and Keitaro teleported away.

Keitaro reapeared near Tokyo Tower. He could sense his brother.

"How the hell did he manage this?" He asked himself, scanning the skies for any sigh of movement.

"Shit." He said as he saw Kish and Ichigo fling towards him. They were quite far off and still hadn't seen him yet.

Keitaro braced himself. He had been hoping that Kish would just stay in that room so that Keitaro could choose when he killed him.

Kish saw Keitaro in the distance and he stopped sudenly.

"What is it?" Said Ichigo, her arms firmly clasped around Kish's neck.

"Keitaro." He said

"What?" Ichigo turned as much as she could without falling to try and see him. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry." Kish said "I know I can kick his ass, but now's not the time. Let's go back to Café Mew Mew."

And with that, they teleported away.

Keitaro laughed. Kish had ran. He must be scarred, he thought.

"The time will come I guess." Keitaro whispered.

He flew up to the top of Tokyo Tower and sat on the top.

He smiled softly. Earth was really beautiful. When he had his Dad's power, this planet would be his. He wanted it. He would get it.

"I can't really blame Kish for wanting to stay here." He said, sighing. "It's better than our planet, that's for sure. Even if ours is a million times better now then it was then."

Keitaro scowled. It was better because of Kish.

He hated that.

He hated Kish.

He hated the stupid Mews.

He wanted it all to go away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint spun round and seeing Kish and Ichigo land in the front room of the café froze. She was the only one in there.

"Hey Mint! Do ya doing?" Ichigo asked beaming.

Tears began to form in Mint's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL O YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU FLOUNCE OFF WITH KISH AND THEN COME BACK AND ACT LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED, WHEN WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Mint yelled.

"Oh, sorry Mint." Ichigo said looking a bit shifty.

Mint ran over and hugged her, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Just…kidding!" she whispered "Good to have to back."

She let go of Ichigo and walked over to Kish, drying her eyes.

"Kish." She said holding out her hand, a look of compleat seriousness on her face.

"Mint." He said shaking her hand.

"Just because we're now working together does not mean that I like you, ok?" Mint said "You can do what you want with Ichigo," Cue Ichigo turning crimson "But try any funny stuff, and you won't live to tell the tale."

"Yes m'am!" Kish said, saluting her.

Mint glared at him.

"Come on, let's tell the others you're back."

Ichigo giggled and linked onto Kish's arm as they went down to the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!!

Please review!!!!

And keep a look out for the next chapter!

Oh and look out for my new story featuring me and Ruth! (you know, I mention her a lot, xXxIchigoxXx remember?) May not be up for a little bit, want to continue working on this!

Bex


	10. Chapter 10: I guess we did

Chapter 10!!!!

Here you go everyone!

Hope you like it! Please review!

DON'T OWN TMM! I just own Keitaro!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!" Everyone yelled as Mint, Kish and Ichigo walked into the room.

"Hey!" Ichigo said as everyone ran over and began to hug her to death.

"Kish, the program worked then." Pai said to Kish as he wandered over.

"Yep!" Kish gave the thumbs up, "Saved my life Pai. Not the first time either!" He grinned "I should set you up sometime to pay you back."

"Not necessary Kish." Pai said "I don't need your help." Pai smiled at Lettuce, who grinned back.

"Whoa! You asked her out!" Kish yelled looking shocked, making everyone turn round and listen.

"Er…yeah." Pai said, both him and Lettuce going red.

"Good on ya mate!" Kish said whacking Pai on the back.

"Could say the same about you!" Pai said, smirking at Kish.

Kish and Ichigo now went red.

"Well, yeah!" Kish said still blushing. He went over and put his arm round Ichigo "No point in hiding it now!"

"Y-yeah!" Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" All the mews apart from Mint yelled "You and Kish are-!"

"Yep!" Ichigo answered.

Zakuro smiled.

"I knew you always had a soft spot for him."

"Ichigo-oneechan has a boyfriend!!!" Pudding yelled

Ichigo blushed

"Well er, yeah. Yeah I do."

The Mews all smiled at her, but Ryou frowned.

"What is with all our fighters falling in love with the enemy?" He asked Keiichiro quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was sitting in his ship.

Waiting.

There was nothing to do now but wait.

Kish would be ready for him, so he might as well be ready for Kish.

Keitaro smirked. What Kish didn't know was that he had been training.

He could beat Kish. He would beat Kish, even if it took everything he had.

He lay down on the floor and started up at the ceiling, thinking. Kish was so lucky; he had a good life really. Keitaro knew of people on his planet who when they did something that Kish was accused of, were living miserable lives. Even after he was hated by nearly everyone, Kish had managed to climb his way back up, and get everyone to regain his trust. Kish had friends, a girlfriend, and a life. Keitaro had nothing, not any more.

Somehow he had thrown it all away.

He thought of Sara, his old girlfriend. She had made him this way. It was all her.

Keitaro turned over and punched the floor, tears appearing at his eyes.

The last things she had said to him were all his faults and bad points, flung at him with a load of abuse.

He didn't deserve that. Did he?

Even if half the things she said were true.

He didn't treat her that bad, not really.

He wished he had never met her, and then he wouldn't have had to do the things he had done.

Maybe it would have all been different. Maybe if he hadn't of lost it that one night, then it wouldn't be like this. He hated himself for what he did.

He had loved her. He didn't want to hurt her.

But he had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys." Ryou said "You all might as well go home. There isn't much more we can do for now."

"Right." Everyone nodded, and started to leave.

"Hey Kish." Ichigo said when her and Kish got outside. "Where are you going to stay for the night?"

"At the ship I think." Kish said "I probably aught to look for Pai and Tart, actually."

"Oh." Ichigo said

"Aww! Don't be disappointed Kitten! Come here." Kish moved towards Ichigo and put his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips.

After a while they broke apart, looking into each others eyes.

"Think of that as a goodnight." Kish said grinning.

"Oi! Romeo!"

Kish and Ichigo broke apart and spun round to face Tart and Pai.

"How long have you been there!" Kish yelled

"Long enough." Pai answered curtly "Come on, let's get going."

"See ya then Ichigo!" Kish said

"See you Kish." Ichigo said, sighing as the three aliens teleported away.

Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro walked past Ichigo saying goodbye, but Ichigo barley heard them.

She had a horrible uneasy feeling. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it.

"Ichigo?" Mint said, making Ichigo jump. She thought Mint had left.

"What's up Ichigo?" Mint asked

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry." Ichigo stammered

Mint frowned

"Is it Kish?"

"No! No, it's not Kish! He's really…" Ichigo grinned "Well he's really…sweet, actually."

Mint looked blank

"Well you know what I mean." Ichigo said

"Are you sure nothing wrong?" She asked quietly

"Positive! For the Earth's future we'll be of service! NyA!"

Ichigo waved at ran off before Mint could say anything else.

By the time Ichigo got home she was exhausted, she had ran all the way.

She walked past the living room door and up the stairs yelling

"Hey Mum! I'm back! And I'm going to bed!"

Ichigo ran into her room and slammed the door, throwing herself down on the bed.

"Kish…" Ichigo moaned softly. Why did she have such a bad feeling, was something going to happen to Kish?

Ichigo closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Kish…" she mumbled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kish!"

Kish was sitting by a window and gazing out into space, and at earth, wondering about Ichigo.

"KISH!"

"Wha?" Kish said turning round to see Pai at the door glaring at him.

"How many times? Get your butt in the main computer room. We have some information from Keitaro.

"FROM Keitaro?" Kish asked, looking puzzled "What, like a message?"

"Yeah." Pai said quietly "You're gunna want to hear this."

Kish nodded and followed Pai out the room.

When Kish got to the computer room, he saw Keitaro's face on the screen.

"Is it live or recorded?" Kish asked Pai quietly

"Recorded."

"Right, play it then." Kish said

Pai pressed a button and Keitaro's still face came into life, although his eyes looked dead.

"Kish. We both know that by the end of this one of us will be dead,"

Kish could sense Pai stiffening at this, even through Pai probably knew it was going to happen. One of Kish and Keitaro was going to die, the other wouldn't let him live.

"I personally want to get it over with. If you have any guts you'll fight me. One on one. Man to man. You know the expressions."

"Stuck up bastard." Kish whispered

"If you accept this challenge then meet me tomorrow, in the mountains not far from Tokyo. I'll be there. I hope you will be to."

The screen went blank.

"Are you going to go then?"

Pai and Kish turned round to see Tart at the door.

"Tart? What are you doing? I thought you went to sleep ages ago." Pai said quietly. The message from Keitaro had actually come about an hour ago. He didn't want to upset Tart by it. He was just a kid after all, and Kish was like a brother to him.

"Yeah, well." Tart answered "So Kish, are you going or not?"

"I guess so, yeah." Kish sighed "We all knew this would happen eventually."

"Yeah." Pai said "I guess we did."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go!

Sorry this one took so long!

Haven't really been in the mood to write recently. But I'll most likely have the next chapter started soon!

I guess I'm coming to the end of this story. There aren't going to be that may more chapters.

Awwwww!! I enjoyed writing this!!!

Oh well. Till the next chapter! byeeeeeeeeeee


	11. Chapter 11: Keitaro's challenge

Here's chapter 11 my friends!!!

It's all gone so fast!!! sob I'm reaching the end!!!!!! Well soon anyway.

Not to may chapters to go.

Don't own a thing, 'part from Keitaro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo held Kish in her arms. He was bleeding. Badly.

"Ichigo." Kish said softly "I'm not going to be able to come bask this time." Kish stopped from a moment and groaned. His blood was soaking Ichigo's dress.

"So I want you to know, just how much I love you. And if I had the chance, I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Ichigo, I hope you know just how much."

"Kish." Ichigo choked, tears running down her face. "Don't go, please don't go. I need you! I love you so much! You just can't leave!"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I don't want to go but I don't really have much choice. I'm going to die. And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Kish, no!" Ichigo sobbed, holding Kish closer to her body "You aren't going to die! You're not! You're not! You're not!"

"KISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed, sweat rushing down her face. She looked round the room. It was her bedroom. It had just been a dream.

"ICHIGO!!!!" Sakura yelled bursting into Ichigo's room. "What is it Ichigo? Why were you screaming?"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARDS!!!!" Shintaro yelled, running into the room yielding a baseball bat. "GYAAAAAAA-" he stopped and looked round the room. "There are no rapists in here! Ichigo, why did you start screaming?!?"

"Erm, bad dream Dad." Ichigo said

"Oh…well next time…don't scream unless it's a rapist or a murderer or something, ok?" He said sternly

"Er….right Dad."

Sakura and Shintaro walked out the room, Ichigo Mum stopping at the door to ask

"Are you sure you're ok, Ichigo?"

"Yes Mum I'm fine. I'll go back to sleep now." Ichigo said, lying back down again.

"Good, night honey!" Sakura said before closing the door.

"Night Mum." Ichigo whispered. When the door was closed and she could hear her parents walking away she turned round on her side and thought about her dream. It had felt so real, like it had actually happened.

What if Kish was in danger? Ichigo sat up, thinking. She shook her head. Kish couldn't be in trouble now, in the dream it was day time, and at the moment it was night. It had to be _just_ a dream.

Right?

"There isn't anything I can do at the moment," Ichigo said quietly to herself "So I may as well go back to sleep."

Ichigo curled up and tried to sleep, she tossed and turned a lot during the night, the image of Kish in her arms in her mind the whole time. Eventually she managed to slip off into an uneasy, restless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone." Kish said wearily as he walked into the café, with Pai and Tart just behind him.

"Hey." Ichigo said walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck. Just his scent was enough to make all her fears go away. Kish put his arms round her waist and held her for a while, he needed her right now.

"Ahem." Ryou said making Ichigo and Kish turn round to face him, but even still they had their arms around each other. "Kish, you told us to come here, saying you had some important news to tell us."

Kish looked round the room, everyone who was dear to him was in this room. Pai, Tart, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou-well maybe not so much Ryou, Kish thought, he's an ass really. Kish even cared about that annoying Mint.

And Ichigo.

The most important person in the world to Kish. Having her near him was reassuring.

"Well everyone, I asked you to come here because Keitaro has sent me a message. He wants me to…" Kish paused taking a breath before he continued, almost as if it pained him to say it "To fight, him. And if I do then only one of us will come out alive."

"But you said that you could beat Keitaro." Lettuce said

"Well, I think I can, but there is still that possibility that I could…well, come out worse."

"B-but, Kish?" Ichigo stammered "If you do this then you c-could d-die."

"I know, Ichigo, I have to do this. Eventually me and Keitaro would fight anyway. Even if he hadn't of come to earth. I can't let Yuji go on being un-avenged, if that's a word. Keitaro and me, well…let's just say he's going to get what's coming to him." Kish said.

"When does he want to fight?" Ichigo said, tears gliding own her face.

"Tomorrow." Kish said quietly.

Ichigo let out a sob and threw herself into Kish's arms.

Everyone else in the room was silent.

"Well, do you two want some time alone?" Zakuro asked.

Kish and Ichigo didn't answer, but the others could tell the answer.

"See you then Ichigo." Lettuce said as she walked out, followed shortly by everyone else.

When the café was empty Kish led Ichigo over to a table and they sat down together, Ichigo still crying.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Kish asked "I mean, I still think I can ill this."

"Yeah, and I believe you! It's just I had this dream last night. You were in my arms on the ground. And you were bleeding and, and…" Ichigo sobbed, unable to go on. Kish got up and walked over to Ichigo and put his arms round her.

"Oh Ichigo, I promise that won't happen."

"P-promise?" Ichigo stammered

"Yeah I do." Kish whispered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tart? Do you think Kish will be able to beat Keitaro?"

Pudding and Tart were sitting on the roof of Pudding's house.

It was night, and everything was clear and silent. The two children were sitting near each other to try and keep warm against the cold night air.

"Yeah, I do." Tart said, leaning back to look at the stars. "He's incredibly strong really."

"Really? Cos he always seams to lose when we fight him." Pudding said

"Heh heh, well he is. I've seen him fight at home, he's like the strongest guy on the planet. Our home planet that is."

"Really!" Pudding said "Wow. I never thought about him like that before."

"He's kind of like a brother to me," Tart said "So I guess I've got a lot of faith in him."

"Yeah…" Pudding sighed, and leaned in closer to Tart. "It's cold tonight."

"Shall we go in then." Tart said

"No Taru-taru, I like it out here." Pudding whispered, closing her eyes, smiling sleepily.

"Ok then." Tart said letting Pudding lean on him "Let's stay out here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pai was at the spaceship, alone.

Tart was with Pudding and Kish was with Ichigo.

He wished Lettuce was here.

He sighed and sat down at his computer. He might as well study Kish's fighting technique and see if he could make some improvements and then tell Kish before he fights.

It seamed like everyone was thinking about Kish at the moment. And who could blame them? Kish was going to fight his brother tomorrow, everyone knew they would fight to the death. It was just the way it was.

"Pai?" Pai spun round, he thought he was alone. How did someone manage to get in?

"Lettuce?" Pai said, shocked. How did she get into the ship?

"I know, how did I get in? I don't know really, I just wanted to be with you and suddenly, here I am." She said, reading his mind

"Well, I'm not doing much, I'm trying to figure out a method to Kish's fighting." Pai paused for a moment "But there really isn't one! I mean, his patterns are totally irregular and he seams to go on the spur of the moment." Pai sighed "But that's Kish alright."

"I guess there's nothing we can do for him really." Lettuce said, walking over and leaning on the back of Pai's chair while he worked. "I think he'll pull through though. Sure he's got the whole thing with Yuji but I think he's really fighting for Ichigo. He's just so completely in love with her. You can tell he would do absolutely anything for her. If she told him to jump of a cliff and drown, he'd probably go ahead and do it."

"Yeah." Pai said "He's always had a thing for Ichigo. I just hope he gets the better of Keitaro tomorrow."

"So do I Pai." Lettuce said "So do I."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Sorry about the dream bit! Couldn't help myself!

Tune in for the next chapter where Kish and Keitaro fight to the finish!

(How corny am I eh?)


	12. Chapter 12: To help her move on?

Wow, it's taken me like 5 months to be asked to start this chapter, wow….

Well this chapter has been very hard to write and I had about 6 versions planned before I choose this one, hope you enjoy it…

Still, sorry about that guys!

Well here it is…

Kish turned in his bed, thinking, thinking but not sleeping. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo. Never. And she was already in so much pain. Kish was starting to wish he had never come back to earth. Keitaro had already taken her hostage, if Kish did lose, what might he do to her then? Kish rolled over onto his back, gazing at his ceiling, when he had left Ichigo earlier that evening she was still upset. She didn't need him in her life, she would be better off without him. Maybe that would be the best thing for her, Kish thought, if I was completely out of her life, and Keitaro knew it.

But could he do that?

He loved Ichigo more than anyone, and the more he thought about it, it seamed like the only solution to make sure that Ichigo didn't get hurt anymore. If he said things to make her hate him, she wouldn't care if he died. And that would be for the best. Kish groaned and sat up. He loved her so much. Could he really go and tell her all those horrid things, even if it was for the best?

Kish got out of bed and walked over to his window and looked down on the earth, putting his hand up against the glass.

He had to do it. For Ichigo's sake. He stared into his own amber eyes, cold and dead looking in the frosty glass. He watched a tear slide down his face, but he gritted his teeth and wiped it away harshly with his fist. He had to become, cocky Kish, mean Kish, the Kish that no one gave a damn about.

Pai looked thought the crack in Kish's door watching him stare at his reflection. Kish had been still for a long time now, and Pai was careful to stay as still as possible. The look on Kish's face frightened Pai. Kish was about to do something he didn't want to do, Pai knew it. Kish inhaled slowly and suddenly teleported away.

"Damn." Pai whispered, walking into the room, and looking out the window down on earth. Pai sat down on Kish's bed and put his head in his hands. Everything was going wrong.

Ichigo turned over in her sleep mumbling to herself, unaware of everything around her.

Kish stared down on her, standing silently by her bed, watching her sleep. He clenched his fists. He needed this over and done with.

"Ichigo." His voice was hard and cold.

"Wha?" Ichigo mumbled looking up, blinking in the gloom. Seeing Kish's figure in the darkness she smiled and sat up.

"Hey."

"Look Ichigo I'm getting bored of this ok this act needs to end and you're just getting in the way."

Ichigo felt like a bucket of icy water had been thrown over her, she blinked again.

"W-what?"

Kish grinned evilly. Ichigo didn't like that look, it was like something she had never seen before.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it coming?" Kish gave out a harsh bark of laughter "It's been a game, something to pass the time."

"Kish, what do you mean?" Ichigo went up and leant on her knees and put her hand up to Kish's face, but he slapped her hand away and glared at her. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were cold and distant.

"I don't love you!" Kish spat "How could I love a human? I was bored and needed to pass time. And there you where!"

Ichigo felt tears appearing in her eyes, Kish could mean this, could he?

"You reminded me of an old girlfriend, only, she was better looking, and what can I say? I'm a guy aren't I?" Kish smirked again and turned away from Ichigo to hide the crack in his face. He took a deep breath and carried on.

"Now I need to fight my brother, and you'll just get in the way! I don't want you there ruining my concentration!"

"Kish you don't mean that! You don't!" She threw her arms around him from behind but Kish just hurled her across the room and onto the floor. Now he looked angry.

"Will you get over it?! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Kish yelled "YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" He was panting, his body shaking, Ichigo was terrified and tears were now streaming down her face.

"No…No Kish, please…" Ichigo stammered.

"Heh, earthlings are so stupid." He grinned, a horrid twisted grin that made Ichigo shake with fear. This wasn't the Kish she knew.

"Whatever, just forget about this, I'm leaving to fight my brother tomorrow and after that, I'm out of here. So forget me." He paused and turned around, his back to Ichigo. "I know I'll forget you."

Kish teleported away and left Ichigo sobbing on the floor.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo's mum looked at her from across the table "Are you all right sweetie? Your eyes are all red."

"I'm fine mum," Ichigo said croakily "I've just got a cold."

Ichigo mum looked at her husband, the look on their faces said they didn't really believe her, but they left it at that.

"Are you doing to the café today dear?" Ichigo's dad said whilst sipping his tea.

"Erm…I don't know, maybe…" Ichigo stammered, if she went to the café then Kish might be there, and he was the last person she wanted to see. But then again if Kish had told the truth he wouldn't be at the café, neither would Pai or Tart.

"Yeah, I think I will go, I'll see you guys later." Ichigo got up and headed for the door, her eyes stinging from the words Kish had said.

"Ichigo?" Mint looked up from the magazine she was reading, Ichigo had just walked in and she looked terrible.

"Hey Mint." Ichigo mumbled "What's happening?"

"Well we were about to go and watch Kish fight." Lettuce said smiling at Ichigo, but her smile faltered at Ichigo's stony face.

"No." She said, turning her back on everyone, "No way."

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously, shocked at Ichigo tone of voice, which was hard and cold, a tone that they had never heard from her before.

"I'm not going."

"B-But Ichigo," Lettuce stammered "Pai and Tart are coming to take us there soon."

"I'm not going." Ichigo said

"Ichigo onee-chan, why not?" Pudding asked looking up at Ichigo.

"I don't want, to see him," Ichigo paused "Ever again."

No one said anything, and thought it best not to, as Ichigo breath was shaking and she wouldn't look at anyone. It was Ryou who eventually broke the silence.

"Ichigo," he said softly "You don't mean that..."

"YES I DO!" Ichigo yelled spinning round to yell at Ryou "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HIM OR ANY OF HIS STUPID RACE FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE! I HATE HIM!" Ichigo sobbed and ran out the room and down the stairs to the control room.

"Woah." Zakuro said leaning against the café wall "That was unexpected."

"You can say that again." Keiichiro said.

"Are we still going to go?" Pudding asked quietly

"I am." Lettuce said "Ichigo doesn't want us at the moment, and Kish is our friend, he needs us now." Ryou nodded

"Lettuce is right."

"Ok then" Mint said, looking wearily at the door Ichigo had run out of moments before.

"Pai and Tart will be here soon anyway." Zakuro said.

Ichigo had her head in her hands and was sobbing into her arms, who was she kidding?

She loved Kish.

Over her sobs she could hear the others moving about upstairs, Pai and Tart must be here, she thought.

A few moments later and silence was all around her, she listened to the sounds of the empty café.

She was alone.

She sighed and got up, and walked upstairs, looking around for signs of life.

Nothing.

She sat down again at the same table where she and Kish had been just the day before. She missed him.

Maybe she should go see him fight, even if from a distance.

That wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

THE END!!!!

Lol just kidding, the end of chapter 11, that is.

R AND R!

XxX


	13. Chapter 13: Kish's final battle

Chapter 12! WOW!

I never thought I'd get this far…so finally the fight!

I've never done a fight chapter (really) before.

I hope I don't suck to bad!

Read and review please!

--------------------------------------------------

Kish floated over the mountains where he was supposed to meet Keitaro, there wasn't a definite time, and so as soon as he had cut the cord with Ichigo, he had come here.

He sighed as he floated trying not to think of all the things he had said; they wouldn't help him in battle. Shut it out of your mind, Kish thought, shut it out! God he hated himself now.

"Hey bro."

Kish looked at Keitaro, who was floating about a meter below him.

"Decided to show up then?" Kish said bitterly, flying down to Keitaro's level.

"Course."

"Shall we get started then?" Kish called out to his brother, as he flew past Keitaro and down to the ground. When his feet touched earth, he realised that these, could be his final hours. Kish took a deep breath and looked round to face Keitaro who had teleported to the floor.

"Right you are." Keitaro smirked.

Both brothers clenched their fist poised to attack, unaware of the fact that the Mews and Pai, Tart, Ryou and Keiichiro where hiding in the grooves and foliage of the mountain behind the brothers.

"Will they notice us?" Mint whispered to Pai.

"I doubt it," Pai whispered back "They only have eyes for each other at the moment."

The mews looked at him.

"No, I don't mean like that!" Pai said, despairing at the others. Lettuce giggled and smiled at Pai but a sudden movement made the smile slide off her face at the speed of light.

Some one had made the first move, but no one could tell who as now the twins where locked in combat, punching and flying everywhere, there movements sleek and thought out, there clothes a blur of green.

"So your pink girl friend isn't here then!" yelled Keitaro.

"Leave Ichigo out of this!" Kish roared, taking a swipe at Keitaro's gloating face, and managing to strike, causing Keitaro to crash to the ground, cracking the rocks and mud scorching his clothes.

"Better watch your mouth bro, or I'll make you eat your words." Kish threatened, Smirking down on his brother, the position Keitaro was in on the ground reminding him of a fight they had when where kids. And he knew who had won then.

With a new smile of triumph on his face, Kish tensed up and waited for his brother to get up.

But nothing happened. Keitaro lay motionless on the ground, the dust fluttering around him. Kish kept waiting, he wasn't going to fall for his brothers trick.

"Get up you loser!" Kish yelled, unable to stand Keitaro's apparent unwillingness to fight.

Silence. Then as if Keitaro was suddenly bored from the situation, he got up. Not looking at Kish he silently got up and dusted himself down. Then he laughed.

A small laugh, barely audible above the silence, but slowly it got louder until Keitaro was manically laughing, a laugh that send shivers down the mews spines and made Kish momentarily freeze.

"_Dear_ brother." Keitaro said slowly, his red eyes gleaming in the sunlight "I think you are forgetting two little things."

"What's that then?" Kish said chuckling. Carefully watching Keitaro's every move.

Keitaro looked up to face Kish, leering at him, taunting him. As Kish's brother he of course knew how to get on Kish's nerves.

"Her."

Keitaro pointed lazily to a space between two trees where you could clearly see the distinct outline of a girl. A petit girl, with red hair, who was wearing a bell around her neck.

"ICHIGO!" Kish yelled, his vision drawn and captivated by the girl he had tried so hard to keep out of this.

"THE OTHER IS ME!"

Kish spun round to see his brother hovering above him with two massive blades held high, ready to strike.

"KISH!" Ichigo's screams where mingled with the other mews as well as the boys, but Kish could only hear the ringing of the wind rushing past his ears as the soared to the ground. As he collided with the rock hard earth, he felt his body screech in protest as he jumped straight up again as his brother was again beside him slashing at Kish's body from every direction.

"You're getting slow Kish!" Keitaro yelled over the sound of rushing air and the clang of blades, as Kish had now summoned his own daggers.

"I'll still beat you, you bastard!" Kish yelled, teleporting behind Keitaro and stabbing at his back. Keitaro dodged and laughed scornfully, but his cries of laughter soon turned to those of rage as Kish had pierced Keitaro's arm.

"I'm the slow one am I?" Kish yelled, slashing again and again at his brother who dodged and dodged, unable to attack from clutching his arm.

"Get lost!" Keitaro screamed, teleporting high into the air, panting heavily he ripped of part of his top and wrapped it round the wound, wincing as he did so.

"Ichigo," Kish had also stopped, and had turned to address Ichigo, who was only feet away, watching mesmerised but also with the look of wanting to turn away.

"Ichigo why are you here." Kish's voice was pleading "Please leave. Keitaro could hurt you."

"What?" Ichigo said shocked, how come Kish had suddenly changed into the guy she knew a few days ago?

"Please just go." Kish continued, glancing up at his brother who was still busy with his arm "Get out of here."

"Kish, wait, does this mean that what you said before was a lie?" Ichigo stammered.

"Look Ichigo please leave, or if you don't at least go to where Pai and the others are."

"Answer me."

"Ichigo…"

"Kish!" Ichigo sprang forward, grabbing Kish by the front of this top, tears in her eyes "Was it a lie?"

"Ichigo…" Kish looked into her eyes and felt himself melting. "Yes Ichigo! It was! But please just get out of here before you get hurt!"

Ichigo ignored him as pulled him in and kissed him, letting themselves dissolve into each others mouths, tongues colliding, feeling every bit of love they had ever felt for each other come out in that one kiss. After a few seconds of heaven, Kish pulled away.

"Ok, please, now will you go?"

Ichigo nodded and ran off into the trees to eventually find the mews.

Kish watched her go, almost forgetting his sibling.

"Truly touching Romeo," Keitaro snarled "But if you're quite finished."

"Keep it coming." Kish said.

And once again they flew into battle. Blood, screams, snarls, pauses and gasps filled the air. Again and again, metal collided with metal, kicks hit out at the others body, until both aliens where exhausted.

Kish stopped simultaneously with his brother, both gasping and dripping with blood. Kish held both his daggers by his side, his hands cutting into the metal groves and he clenched them tight, blood staining his clothes and running down his face and body. But Kish was still able to go on.

Keitaro on the other hand held only one blade loosely by his side, as one had flown to the ground and shattered. He was panting heavier than Kish, and there where more open cuts on his now exposed body, most of them bleeding freely. His hair was lopsided as it was been slashed off during the dispute. One of his eyes where closed as Kish's daggers had pierced the sensitive skin around them and dried blood contaminated the cuts.

"This is it Kei-kun." Kish said "Are you ready to die?"

"Don't get to cocky just yet." Keitaro wheezed "I'm not giving up any time soon."

On the ground, the others where watching with worry. Ichigo was nervous for Kish's safety, and had yet to speak since she had joined the others. Her eyes where fixed on Kish's figure, and her knuckles where red and raw from where she had bitten them.

"Tart…" Pudding said, inching closer to the small alien "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Tart said, hugging Pudding close. "Kish is doing fine."

Lettuce looked at Tart, wandering if this was only a child's hope.

"Pai," Zakuro said, making the others look round as she had yet to speak "What are Kish's odds?"

At the mention of this everyone looked round anxious for the answer.

"They are," Pai gave a small smile, "Good. I think. He's sure doing a load better than Keitaro is."

"Good." Said Mint, turning to face the twins again and linking arms with Zakuro, and for once she didn't protest.

"I hope they get this over with soon." Ryou said "If they don't finish this soon, either of them could win."

"Kish will win." Ichigo said quietly. "He will. I know it."

"Looks like your girlfriend has faith in you." Keitaro said, grimacing as pain raced through his body.

"Shut up Keitaro." Kish said, glaring at his double image. "This ends now."

Keitaro clenched his sword, ready to attack, but he was too slow and only just dodged Kish's swipe. Dodging back and back, left and right, up and down, Keitaro couldn't escape from Kish's continuous attacks. Flying upwards Keitaro made one last charge at Kish, his sword poised.

Then the world stopped.

Blood glistened on Kish's daggers, which where now protruding out of Keitaro's back. Keitaro gasped, blood spilling out of his mouth, his dead eyes loosing the minute gleam of life they had in them.

Everyone was still, the mews, the aliens, Ryou, Keiichiro, even the birds, had become motionless, watching the immobile scene.

"Give up yet?" Kish groaned, his eyes closed in pain.

He dropped his daggers and Keitaro's corpse fell to the ground. With a thud it collided with the rock, a lifeless rag doll.

"He…he did it!" Lettuce cried, the other mews crying out in glee, joined by the voices of Tart, Ryou and Keiichiro.

But Ichigo and Pai where still frozen.

"Something's not right…" Pai said slowly, but the others couldn't hear him over their own happiness.

"SHUT UP!" Pai roared, making everyone freeze.

"No." Ichigo stammered, gazing at Kish "No, no, no, no, no!"

Everyone looked up.

Kish groaned again. He was dizzy, and his head was ringing.

At least Keitaro was dead, and at this, Kish smiled. He tried to move downwards, but as soon as the stirred, pain shot through every living atom of his body. He looked at his hands, which where now clasped at his stomach. They where also covered in blood.

Kish moved his hands. And gasped at what he saw. Keitaro's sword had hit target, and had left a clean cut, which was now overflowing with blood.

"Shit…this hurts…" He moaned to himself, nursing the gash. Suddenly his head felt very light, and everything went black.

"KISH!" Ichigo screamed, running forwards into the open as she saw him fall. He seamed to feint in mid air, but he fell so gracefully, like an angel.

A falling angel.

Sobbing Ichigo ran forward, screaming for her love, who hit the earth with a sickening crash, and lay as motionless as his brother.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled, reaching Kish quickly, wiping the blood from his face and the hair out his eyes. He groaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Ichigo…" Kish said "I'm sorry, I couldn't do it."

"You did Kish, you did!" Ichigo said, tears streaming down her face as she held Kish. "You beat him, just like you said you would!"

"But I didn't Ichigo…" Kish moaned "It hurts so much…there's so much blood…"

"You're going to be ok, we'll get you to a hospital, or Ryou will do something!"

"Ichigo," Kish said softly "I'm not going to be able to come back this time." Kish stopped again and whimpered, his blood was now soaking Ichigo's dress.

"So I want you to know, just how much I love you. And if I had the chance, I'd spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much Ichigo, I hope you know just how much.""

"Kish." Ichigo choked, tears running down her face. "Don't go, please don't go. I need you! I love you so much! You just can't leave!"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I don't want to go but I don't really have much choice. I'm going to die. And there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Kish no!" Ichigo sobbed, holding Kish closer to her body "You aren't going to die! You're not! You're not! You're not!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Kish said, his voice growing faint, a look of complete sadness and remorse in his eyes. "I love you…"

"KISH!" Ichigo screamed "KISH! NO! PLEASE!"

It was all they others could do not to walk over and comfort the sobbing girl, who was holding the now lifeless body of her love. The girls where crying, Tart had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Ryou and Keiichiro where looking at the ground.

Pai looked on.

At Kish and Ichigo, the perfect couple, who only had such a small amount of time together. Ichigo was hysterical, clutching Kish's body to her. Unwilling to let go, of Kish, of his memory. Of their love.

Pai sighed, and looked into the distance. The sun was now setting, casting shadows everywhere, a dull red illuminating the landscape. He moved closer to Lettuce and put his arms round her, letting her sob into his chest.

But they sobs of the girls was nothing compared to those of Ichigo's.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

Ok here I am again!

I hate myself for doing that…

I didn't want to write a thing at the end in case it ruined the atmosphere.

I hope the fight didn't suck too much.

Wow I can't believe I've finished this. My first fanfic has come to and end. Well I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, so I guess this is goodbye to Kish vs Keitaro, well please read my other stuff, I hope that they're as good or even maybe better than this, and I'll only know if you read and review!

I am going to write a prequel to this, telling you a little bit more about Keitaro, and why he turned out the way he did. So look out for that, I don't know when it'll be up though…

Well

This is an epilogue, set one year in the future on the anniversary of the death of Kish. It's not going to be to long…

----------------------------------------------

Ichigo had been sat down on the hard ground for a long time now.

In her hands where flowers. Roses, but Kish wouldn't have cared.

"Hey Kish," Ichigo said, looking down of the mound of earth with tears in her eyes. "I miss you."

Ichigo stifled a sob, tears now pouring silently down her face.

"It feels like so much longer than a year since I saw you."

Ichigo looked around at the scenery, thinking of the day when blood splattered the rocks and she had watch Kish fight.

"I…I found it hard at first," Ichigo stammered "But you know that, I visited you almost everyday after you…died…"

Ichigo touched the soft mound of earth, and the smells reminded her of the day when they buried Kish. This time she couldn't hold back the sobs.

"I…I miss you so much K-kish, I find it s-so hard…" Ichigo held her head in her hands, mourning the love of her life.

Wind started to pick up and made the dust around her feet swirl.

"I love you Kish." Ichigo said quietly.

"I always will."

Ichigo stood up, leaving the flowers on the heap of soil. She turned away and began to walk home, looking back over her shoulder every now and then, to look at Kish's grave.

"Hey Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped, and saw her four best friends standing in front of her.

"Hey guys." She said, still crying freely.

"Oh, Ichigo…"

The others enveloped her in a hug, holding the girl close.

It would be a while before she moved on.

As the five walked away, Ichigo looked back one last time.

"I'll never forget you Kish…"

Return to Top


	15. Preview: Keitaro's Side Of The Story

EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!

OK well this isn't a chapter

More like a notice

For those who don't know a prequel for Kish vs Keitaro: Kish's final battle, has now been posted!

It is called Kish vs Keitaro (lol thought I'd keep that bit going): Keitaro's side of the story.

This story explains what happened to Keitaro and why he turned out the way he did. Please read it, as much will be reviled, such as the mystery girl Sara (check chapter 10), why Keitaro _really _killed Yuji Kish's childhood friend and why the twins hate eachother…

Please read it, I know you'll love it (hint hint) lol, here is a preview

It all starts at the age of 5….

Keitaro watched his brother, his heart bursting with jealously. They were only 5 and Kish could already fly. And everyone would not stop going on about it.

"He's probably the youngest alien to ever do it!"

"So clever!"

"His parents must be so proud!"

"Isn't he cute!"

Keitaro sniffed, watching the crowd around his brother.

"I'm cute too." Keitaro whispered, after all they where identical twins.

"Kei-kun!" Kish saw Keitaro through the people and zoomed over, grinning madly. "Look! I can do it! I can fly!"

"I know Kish." Keitaro said gloomily, playing with the rocks that rested on the dusty ground. The room was dark, but everyone was used to it, and they where going through a good patch of weather, so everyone's spirits where high.

"What's wrong Kei-kun, you jealous?" Kish teased, floating above Keitaro's head.

"NO!" Keitaro yelled, jumping up and trying to hit Kish, but the small alien just flew up to where Keitaro couldn't reach.

"You're so stupid Kei-kun!" Kish said, making faces at Keitaro form the air.

Tears welled up in Keitaro's eyes and he ran for it. To get away from the stupid people, the stupid dark room, and his stupid brother.

When Keitaro came through the front door, he saw his Dad talking to a man in a suit. But this wasn't a rare occurrence, Keitaro's Dad normally had important people round.

"Dad?" Keitaro said quietly, as his dad hadn't noticed him yet.

"Huh?" Keitaro's dad looked round and saw the small boy "Keitaro not now, Dad is having a very important conversation here, please could you go play with Kish?"

Tears once again came to Keitaro's eyes and he ran past the two men and to his room.

Even his dad didn't have time for him.

Keitaro climbed up onto the bunk bed that he and Kish shared, and curled up on his duvet, his head buried in his arms.

"Kish?" The door opened to revile a beautiful woman with long blonde hair holding a very young girl in her arms. "Is that you?"

Keitaro looked up to show his blood red eyes.

"Oh sorry Keitaro. Where's your brother?" Keitaro's mother asked.

"I don't know," Keitaro spat bitterly "Probably still out with his fan club!"

"Keitaro! Don't talk about your brother like that!" Keitaro's mother said sternly "Seriously, where is he?"

"I told you!" Keitaro said "He's still out." Keitaro's mother's eyes flashed.

"You left him out there on his own!" She yelled, exasperated at the 5 year old kid who, with the help of his twin and their small and demanding sister, had taken most of her patience.

Tears of anger and pain formed in Keitaro's eyes, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, determined now to cry.

"God, now I'm going to have to go get him and Kazumi needs feeding…" Keitaro's mother walked out of the room hugging her daughter Kazumi to her and muttering to herself.

Keitaro glared at the now closed door, hating his family. As he was a twin and the joint oldest, he should be treated the same as Kish. Keitaro's friends always said that Keitaro was lucky to have a twin as some of them had and older and younger siblings, and said it was hell being the middle child as their parents always preferred their siblings to them.

Then why did Keitaro feel like the middle child?

Keitaro crawled to the edge of his bunk and gripped the edge looking at the box of toys that was beside the bed. It was a high bunk, and Keitaro could do this. If Kish could so could he.

"I will fly." Keitaro mumbled. He stood up and braced himself, then, he jumped…


End file.
